


Bitter and small, just like you

by Asameki



Series: Coffee shop AUs? Hell yeah! [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Kissing, M/M, OOC, PDA, coffee shop AU, my first fanfiction, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Lev walks in yelling for Yaku, and kissing happenens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm pretty proud of it!  
> Also, I am a SLUT for coffee shop AUs, so there's no stopping me

_**DING** _

_Welcome!_

Lev walked I to the Cafe that his boyfriend worked at, and yelled out"YAKU-SAN! YOUR FAVORITE COSTUMER IS HERE!"

~~You could hear Kenma groaning from across the shop.~~

Yaku walked out from the counter and began scolding Lev."I've told you, stop walking In here and shouting. Your disturbing the costumers."

Lev pouted, and replied"But Yaku-san, if I didn't tell your would know I was here since your so short you can't see above the counter-"

A kick to the back of the leg was all it toke to shut him up.

"But Yaku-san, your shortness adds to your cuteness!"

Yaku turned a light pink, and answered"Lev! Don't say embarrassing things like that in public!"

Kuroo walked out from behind the counter, and said "Why not? Everyone here has seen you two shoving you tongues down each other's throats already."

Even Lev had the decency to turn red and look sheepish at the comment.

_**DING** _

_Welcome!_

Kuroo looked over and smirked. "I'd better deal with them. Don't get to kinky now kiddies!"

He walked away before Yaku had the chance to murder him.

"Yaku-saaaaaaan I want a kiss."

"Well then come down here you over grown child."

Lev grinned and leaned down, connecting there lips.

At first it was just a simple press, when Yaku wrapped his arms around Lev's neck and deepened the kiss.

Lev grinned against his lips, and he bit Yaku's bottom lip, wanting access. He  opened his mouth, giving Lev access.

An awkward cough interrupted them.

"You guys do remember your in public, right?" Kenma has had to do this many times, and was starting to get annoyed.

Yaku turned a decent shade of red, while Lev just grinned.

Kenma sighed,and then walked away. He was NOT being paid enough to do this.

Lev turned to Yaku and said "You taste like coffee Yaku-san."

"Well I can't imagine why"

"Its like you, bitter and small."

Yaku rolled his eyes, then responded "Oh just shut up and kiss me."

So he did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm????? Like REALLY proud to say this is my first fanfiction  
> Kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
